


Pillow Talk

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another relaxing night for everyone's favorite assassin couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Nyssa enjoyed times like this, when Sara was curled into her side, just relaxing with each other.

It’s not until she picks up her book and hears the regular ‘Neeeeerrrrrrrrrdddddd’ groan from Sara (a sound she hears from her whenever she picks up a book) that she decides she wouldn’t change anything.

She only closes her book when that ungodly harsh bright light is glaring in her eyes.

“Habibtiwhat are you doing to cause that light?” She asked looking over at Sara who had her back pressed against her side.

“Playing a game.” Sara responded followed by the sound of the clicking of buttons. It was reasons like this that Nyssa hated most hand held devices. Even the E-Readers that Sara kept trying to get her to use so she didn’t need to take dozens of books with her.

“Does that need to give off that terrible blinding light?” Nyssa asked.

“Yeah.” Sara answered twisting around as if that made a difference when it came to her game.

“Habibti turn that thing off. Whatever you’re doing in the game can wait until tomorrow.” Nyssa wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist cuddling into her back and leaning her chin on Sara’s shoulder.

“I have to save Sam.” Sara groaned.

“Who’s Sam?”

“Sam is my girlfriend. We’re on this journey that’s funded by her family to try and find this island. When we got close a storm came and destroyed the ship and I’m stuck on this island that has all these insane men who are trying to kill me.”

“Sara you have lived through this game. Go to sleep.”

“No I didn’t. I didn’t have a girlfriend to save, and this game has a lot less gang rape.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to play this game? It could bring back some terrible memories for you.”

“Yeah but unlike me Lara Croft is a badass who is more than capable taking care of herself and others. She’s a Croft.”

“That’s not true anymore Habibti.” She answered. “If it came to a fight between you and Lara I have no doubt that you would win.”

“I couldn’t beat Lara Croft, no one can.”

“I could. She uses a bow; I could easily take her.”

“No you can’t. She’s the best thing ever.”

“Sara she’s a fictional character. I can beat any fictional character. Now turn off the game, my eyes are hurting from the light.”

“Hang on, I just need to get to a save point.”

“Remind me to thank Mr. Queen for that gift.”

“I think it was Felicity’s idea.”

“Well she has proven to make bad choices lately.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but Sara kept groaning and swearing at the small screen. After around ten minutes Nyssa gave up and grabbed the device from Sara’s hand. “Go to sleep Habibti.” She laid the device down on her nightstand and pulled Sara tighter to her.

“I was trying to save Sam.”

“I know. Go to sleep now.”

“You’re my Lara Croft.”

“I love you Habibti. Now go to sleep.” Nyssa was almost asleep when Sara spoke back up.

“You paused the game right?”

“Sara go to sleep.”

“But if you didn’t pause it Lara could die.” Sara turned around to face Nyssa. “If Lara dies so does Sam, and she needs Lara to save her because the entire plot is Sam screaming Laaaarrrrrraaaaa and Lara shouting Ssssssaaaaaaaammmmmm.”

“Sara I think this is about more than just a video game.” Nyssa brushed some hair out of her face. “You should talk about your feelings.” Nyssa hid her smile as Sara pretended to be asleep. Sara would do anything to avoid talking about her feelings and Nyssa was well aware of this, and may at times use it to her advantage. “Goodnight Habibti.” Nyssa kissed Sara’s forehead before tightening her hold on her. Nyssa reached behind her and picked her book back up reading it just over Sara’s head. Peace at last.


End file.
